It All Comes to This
by sribblee
Summary: Zuko and Katara come to terms with their newly realized affection for each other.


Hi! This is the first chapter of my Zutara fanfiction. My original plan was to post the first seven chapters on Zutara Week, but I was dragged into a road trip and camping and whatever. I'll try to post as much content as I can from now on, including fan art! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

o o o o o

"No lightning today?" Zuko taunts. "What's the matter— afraid I'll redirect it?" The prince steels himself. His hands shift down towards his abdomen, moving upwards and out, ready for the strike. He steadies his breathing. He's in total focus. He doesn't hear the fast-paced steps of Katara behind him.

Azula isn't the same threat she once was. Her eyes are inhumanly wide, dilated, glassed over. Uneven bangs crop her heated face, bouncing with each uncoordinated attack. Her smudged lipstick and eyeliner add to the aesthetic, along with her messy tie-up hairstyle. Her moves are jagged and choppy, lacking the flow and precision of their previous encounters. It's sad. Zuko can hardly believe it, but he feels sorry for her.

He doesn't want to be here, dueling with his little sister, the same sister he played volleyball with on Ember Island, the same sister who he shared a bedroom with for the longest time when they were young.

The very same sister who left him to fall to his death at the Boiling Rock, the same sister who inprisioned him under Ba Sing Se, who led him to believe his father wanted him back, with the alterier motive to turn him and his uncle into the athoreties.

The same sister at the right side of his father, a child prodigy, a weapon to aide in the ultimate destruction of the world.

He had no choice.

"Oh, I'll show you lighting!" She shrieks, shooting her torso forward, arms thrown uncomfortably behind her. Again, there's no structure to her movements.

The girl brings the electricity to life, swirling her fingertips around herself, the mass of energy growing steadily.

The many other times Zuko had seen her use the technique she'd conjured small and controlled, yet powerful bursts of color. This though, this is sloppy and out of hand. Azula is surrounded by the neon bolts, a wicked smile stretched across her face. He can she her heavy, unsteady breathing, her chest heaving deeply.

She glares at her brother. He returns the stare, brow furrowed, confident.

The air is thick around the two. It's dry and stale, and sweat runs down both siblings' faces.

Azula's eyes dart to her left.

She directs the bolt to the side and strikes.

Zuko realizes she's not aiming at him.

She's going to hit Katara.

A flash of light.

His eyes shift to the side. His stomach sinks. The lightning isn't aimed at him.

At that instant, everything slows down. Everything's a blur. It all goes goes quiet.

He has no time to think. Heart pounding, he turns on his heel. The earth trembles under his feet.

"NOOO!" His slow, painful cry fills the air. His arm reaches toward the attacker, but in vain. He's too late to redirect the stream. The force of the blow sends him into the air. Fists clenched, his arms curl inward, taking the bolt to the chest. To his heart.

His ribs sting, almost cracking. His flesh burns, as if it were falling off his bones. He feels his heart is about to explode, if not from the lightning flooding his body, then from the heartbreak of almost losing Katara.

He's struck to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. His body coils and twitches, still convulsing with electricity. He gasps, immense pain pulsing in his side. The sound around him is muffled, but he recognizes Katara's soft voice.

"Zuko!"

Maybe it wasn't soft. He couldn't tell.

He hears a loud crack of lightning and faintly, the sound of feet on pavement.

Zuko rolls over onto his stomach, wincing in pain. He can barely see, but he knows Azula isn't the merciful type. He catches murmured laughing and feels the ground quake as light strikes the earth.

He reaches a desperate hand in direction of the commotion, and in overwhelming agony digs at the ground to get up. He collapses at the effort.

The light around him fades, and his face grows cold.

Zuko wakes up, being turned onto his back. He winces in pain, his chest burning. He can't move.

He feels hands on him, and something cold, yet soothing. He struggles to open his eyes, but just a little.

A look of pain covers his face, then relief.

She's alive. She beat Azula.

He knew, with no doubt, if he had died just now, it would all be worth it, because she's alive. He had so many things to say to her, but he could barely speak.

"Thank you, Katara." Was all he could manage. His heart broke when when she burst into tears. Her face broke into a smile.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

They stayed like that for awhile, in silence.

She took her hands off of his chest and blended the water into her skin. Zuko opened his eyes.

He lifted himself on a hand and tried to get up.

"Oh, Zuko." She helped him onto his feet, then walked him over to his sister, supporting as much of his weight as she could.

They stared in silence as Azula fought her restraints, thrashing around on the floor. The air filled with wild flames from the princess's mouth, along with her agonized screams. She began to sob, huge tears streaming down her nose and face, falling onto her blouse and through the grate below her.

The pair watched the pitiful performance, feeling almost sorry for the fallen warrior.

Zuko's knees felt weak. He strained to keep upright, but his legs gave out.

"Zuko!"

He sees Katara's face over his, her mouth moving. Then he sees nothing.

o o o o o

Thanks for reading! Leave a review to tell me how I'm doing!


End file.
